Oblivious
by The Warmongers of Simora
Summary: So Gohan is going to school in the first step of his plan to make the world a better place. It's a shame that he has no idea how to act around normal people though. Follow Gohan as he tries to get through normal day-to-day life, despite being the equivalent of a walking disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**Oblivious Chapter 1**

It was another sunny day on Mt. Pazou, with birds chirping in the vast forests that were spread along the mountainsides, waterfalls crashing down and joining into rivers, and the dragons beginning to wake up to start another day of foraging. It was as close to paradise on Earth that you could find, and was the textbook definition of serene.

"I'M LATE!?"

Or at least it was.

Because in the vast expanse of the Mt. Pazou 349 mountain region, there was a small house, where lived 3 of the strongest (and strangest) people on the planet. This was the Son family, and today was a special day for one of them, since their life was about to go through one of the hardest trials known to teenage-kind.

High-school.

"Don't shout at the table Gohan! I raised you to have better manners than that." Chi-Chi screeched as she laid out another half dozen bowls filled to the brim with delicious home-cooked food.

Chi-Chi was the matriarch of the Son Family, and was the one responsible for raising and looking after her two sons, and even though they were two of the strongest beings on the planet, NO-ONE questioned her authority.

"Sorry Mum. But how am I late for school already? It's half-seven in the morning, school doesn't even start until nine…" Gohan mumbled softly, still somewhat reeling from being shouted at.

Gohan was the eldest son of Chi-Chi and Son Goku, the late champion of Earth. When Goku died at the Cell Games, Gohan took it upon himself to take up the mantle of Earth's protector. However, he wanted to do more than stop any attempt to destroy the Earth from aliens, monsters, and whoever else may be gunning for the small little ball of dirt and water. Gohan wanted to use his intellect to try and make the Earth a better place, improving it for everyone so that there was no need for crime. Call it a fool's dream, but it'd hardly be the weirdest thing to happen in Gohan's life.

But despite how honourable his intentions were and how intelligent he was (thanks to years of his mother drilling information into him like there was no tomorrow), he actually had no idea how to do this. After talking to Bulma, Gohan realised he had a lot of work to do if he wanted to even attempt to make his ambitions a reality.

After much consulting with his friends, Chi-Chi, rather surprisingly, offered a good place to start: high-school. No matter how Gohan went about trying to help the planet, Chi-Chi reasoned that it'd be much easier if he had a high-school diploma. She also pointed out that Gohan could use some friends that were closer to his own age, rather than his parent's age. So that brings us to today, Gohan's first day of school.

"I know that dear," Chi-Chi stated while walking back into the kitchen to put the empty bowls she had just gathered into the sink, "but it still takes you nearly an hour to get to Satan City, still can't believe they named the city after that oaf, and you still need to get your P.E. kit together, because I refuse to let you wear your Gi."

"But Muuuuum," Gohan whined, "martial arts IS on the curriculum, so I don't see why I can't wear my Gi."

This was when the youngest member of the Son family decided to weigh in, shouting excitedly "Yeah mum, Gohan needs to have his Gi so he can show everyone how cool he looks!"

Chi-Chi turned to look at Goten, the spitting image of Goku in both looks and attitude, and smiled wistfully as she mulled his words over. After a moment, she took a deep breath before turning back towards Gohan.

"Fine, you can wear your Gi. But I expect you to bring home a girl at some point if you're going to be showing off your muscles. Hopefully you'll find one that you can marry and have children with." she plainly stated offhandedly, completely ignoring Gohan's spluttering and near-choking.

"MUM!" Gohan finally blurted out after he had finished choking on his own breath.

"Don't you 'Mum' me young man, we both know you could use a nice girl in your life, otherwise you'll end up like that old pervert Roshi, or that idiot Yamcha who lives alone with that cat." Chi-Chi said as she rounded back round on Gohan.

"Fine, can I get going now?" Gohan muttered while sighing heavily and looking down.

Now smiling heavily as Gohan finally relented to her will, Chi-Chi walked off happily while reminding Gohan to get his Gi ready for school.

Finally free from his Mother's gaze, Gohan got up, walking back to his room that he shared with his brother, but not before ruffling up his hair as he walked past. As he went into his room to gather his already packed school things. While he was eager to get started, Gohan was apprehensive about going to a school filled with teenagers.

I mean, who wanted to hang out with teenagers?

None-the-less, he gathered his things and made for the door, deciding to get in early because knowing his luck, something was bound to go wrong.

"Bye Mum, Bye Goten!"

"Goodbye Big Brother!"

And with that, Gohan left, to start the next part of his life as a student at Orange Star High. Not knowing that this was going to be the strangest, but most memorable time of his life.

"Oh, that reminds me, Gohan! Be sure to keep your powers in check, we don't want people finding out about us and the rest of the Z Fighters." Chi-Chi tried to shout out to Gohan as he left, but it was too late. Gohan was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oblivious Chapter 2**

As Gohan flew through the air on the back of Nimbus, he began thinking about the school he was heading to. To the shock of many of the Z Fighters, especially Vegeta, who seemed to take it as a personal wound to his pride (which took a few weeks for him to get over), Gohan had decided to go to school in Satan City.

While Gohan was well aware of the fact that Mr Satan had lied to the world and claimed his victory over Cell as his own, Gohan held no ill-will against the arrogant martial artist. As a matter of fact, he was **grateful** towards him. Much like his Father before him, Gohan was not one for attention from the public, which is why he was so happy with his somewhat isolated home located in the mountains. If Mr Satan hadn't of claimed his victory, Gohan heavily doubted that the world would rest until they found him, the so-called 'Delivery Boy'.

That didn't mean he appreciated the slander from the guy though.

However, this had nothing to do with the reason Gohan wanted to go to school in Satan City. The reason he decided to go here rather than a more prestigious school (which he could have easily gotten into if the results from his entrance exam for Orange Star High was any indication), was because Satan City was an absolute cesspool of criminals, gangsters, and other groups of people who were just the scum of the Earth.

Despite being in the city of the "World Saviour" (Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at that title), these criminals had free-reign to do whatever they wanted, with the local police being unable to do anything. While Gohan knew that he had to get a proper education before he could do any long-lasting changes to the world, that didn't mean he couldn't get some hands-on work done by dealing with local crime. He figured he could go to school and fight the local gangs and such to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak (while Gohan knew it wasn't literally, he couldn't help but shiver with the mental image of crushing two birds with one stone. Who would do that?).

Deciding that this would be the best place to start, Gohan went and applied at the local school: Orange Star High. Despite being in such a crime-ridden city, it was a fairly good school, which meant it would be the perfect start for Gohan in getting the necessary education for his plan. At first, he wondered why it was called Orange Star High, despite being in 'Satan City'. After looking into it, Gohan found out that the school was named that from before the Cell Games, when the city was called Orange City.

As Gohan was contemplating all of this, Satan City came into view in the distance, drawing Gohan from his thoughts back to the present.

"Well, this ought to be interesting" Gohan decided as he looked at the teeming city in the distance. A new chapter in his life was starting.

* * *

*Meanwhile, somewhere in the underbelly of Satan City*

"So, Agent V. Many salutations. I trust you had no issue with finding my little hideout?" A calm, soothing voice echoed out in the large, empty, dark space.

Agent V was a monster of a man, standing at 6' 7", and was nothing but swollen muscles. He was wearing a wrinkled suit, that was once a fine example of upper-class which had been worn down into a near-tattered mess, now more a symbol of who the man wearing it worked for than a sign of the man's class.

V shifted from foot to foot, clearly not comfortable in this setting. He looked around trying to pinpoint the source of the voice that belonged to his boss, but he struggled to see more than a few feet in front of him, everything else being obscured by the darkness.

"Err, no Sir, I did not. Your directions, as always, were very clear." He managed to get out, trying so very hard not to choke on his words.

"Ahh, good, good. That's excellent to hear. I trust everything is in position, like we planned?" The voice purred out, sounding sickeningly sweet, especially for the man who the voice belonged to. There was a reason why V was so uncomfortable being in his presence.

"Absolutely, half a dozen of my best guys, two vehicles, 4 of them armed with rifles, 1 armed with a LMG, and 1 with an RPG; just as you specified Sir." V said confidently. While he was absolutely terrified of the man he was talking to, he knew that so long as you listened to what he said, you weren't in any danger; and he had followed his instructions to the letter.

"Perfect. And they know what the priority is I trust?" The voice asked, clearly trying to ensure that nothing was left to chance.

"They've been given a list of all the parts they need to steal, and I've personally told them that if they try to deviate from the list and get anything that wasn't specified, that I'd deal with them _myself_." V half-shouted, trying to punctuate that he was taking the job seriously: he remembered what happened to the last agent who didn't.

"Very good. I like the fact that you are very involved with your work, it's a nice change of pace to see someone who I can actually rely on. I expect to hear back from you in a few days with the results from this raid. Speaking of which, when exactly should I expect to hear it on the news? I do very much enjoy watching you lot on the telly." The voice ringed out, with just the smallest amount of pride, something which immensely helped relax V's nerves.

"They're waiting for me to give them the Go, which I plan on doing as soon as I'm done here." V said, finally able to relax a little bit.

"Wonderful, you are dismissed." The voice stated in a monotone manner, before fading into nothing.

Having done this before, V knew that his boss was already gone, almost as if he was never there. Considering what he's seen the man do when he has gotten angry, it wouldn't surprise him if he was somehow contacting him despite never being physically present: the man was some kind of demon. Not wanting to linger, he turned and began to leave the same way he came. As he was strolling towards the entrance to the dark space, he pulled out his phone, dialling the number for the throwaway phones his men had for the job.

"Alright, the job is a go. Do not mess this up, if you value your continued existence."

* * *

Gohan landed near one of the town centres, while somehow avoiding being seen by anyone in the teeming city, and he was suddenly assaulted by something which was very characteristic of big cities: noise.

Satan City was just like the man it was named after in Gohan's opinion: loud, obnoxious, and filled with hot air. As he slinked through the city streets, he wondered how people could deal with so much noise on a daily basis. While Gohan knew that his home in the peaceful mountain ranges wasn't exactly normal, he couldn't imagine dealing with this much noise daily.

It was rather perplexing to him that this was exactly what he had to do though, of his own free will as well.

However, despite how loud and painful the various noises were to the Saiyan's overly sensitive ears, he began to breathe deeply, clearing his mind momentarily. This was a trick that both his Dad and Piccolo helped him work on so that he'd be less distracted by surprises during combat.

It also helped deal with any unwanted background noise.

After breathing in and out a few more times, Gohan began to tune his senses to the local vicinity. A few cars driving by on the road, a couple discussing their marriage on the bench further down the street, and the hissing 'ding' of a microwave in the hotdog stand across from him.

'Much better, now I can hear myself think.' Gohan mentally congratulated himself.

However, before he could relax, a new noise filled the air, and it was one that Gohan was unfortunately more than familiar with.

Gunfire. And lots of it.

Seeing an opportunity to start working his way through the criminals of this town, Gohan sprinted towards the noise, being led to a rather surprising location for what appeared to be a robbery.

As Gohan rounded the corner, he saw the criminals robbing what appeared to be a mechanics workshop.

'That's weird,' Gohan thought to himself, 'why would they rob a workshop instead of something like a bank?' Shrugging off the question, he stopped momentarily to assess the scene.

There seemed to be six people robbing the store, four men and two women: all of them well armed. Three of the group were engaged in a firefight with the meagre response of the Satan City Police Department, unleashing large amounts of molten lead into the surrounding cars. The other three were carrying and loading heavy and expensive looking pieces of equipment into their two separate trucks, being extra careful not to so much as scratch the precious cargo. Facing them were two police cruisers and four officers, though one of them was lying on the ground putting on what seemed to be a serious wound.

Deciding enough was enough, Gohan jumped in. He decided to focus on the gun team who were mindlessly firing around them, more interesting in stalling than being accurate or avoiding hitting civilians. He decided to focus on the one that was carrying a large machine gun, which seemed capable of shredding through cars like paper. Gohan zoomed towards him, moving at speeds that the normal human couldn't even comprehend. Appearing before the man swinging the heavy weapon around, Gohan sent a jab into his throat, causing him to collapse and drop his gun, winded by the blow. Deciding to take the rest of them out before they could react to his presence, he kicked the second gunner in the ribs, sending him sprawling from the sheer force, and fired a small Ki blast at the third, rendering him unconscious.

This all occurred in the span of a few seconds.

Startled by the sudden silence, the rest of the criminals turned towards where their comrades were supposed to be holding off the police, only to see them crumpled up on the floor with some lanky teenager standing amongst their fallen bodies.

"What the hell? How are they all down?!" The first criminal shouted, clearly in shock from how quickly this supposedly simple operation had gone to hell.

"It was that kid! It must have been! It sure as hell weren't the police!" The second criminal barked out, rationalising the events currently unfolding.

"Then he's dead!" The final one stated, slinging his RPG over his shoulder. Taking aim, he fired a rocket grenade at Gohan, with the intent of blowing the spikey haired teen to pieces.

What he didn't expect to happen was said teen catching the grenade in his hand, before discarding it like it was nothing more than trash. Before the grenade could even explode behind, he seemed to disappear again, fading away from the shooter's sight.

"Where da hell did he GACKKK…" Before he could even finish his question, Gohan had gotten behind him and knocked him out with a clean chop to the neck. As the demolition expert fell to the ground, the grenade he fired finally exploded, causing a nearby car to explode and giving Gohan a fireball background as he turned toward the remaining criminals.

To them, he looked terrifying.

Deciding to abandon their teammates, they jumped in the truck that had the most gear loaded onto it and floored it, trying to escape the monster that looked like a teenager.

Sighing in frustration at this attempt to escape, Gohan pushed off the ground into the air, easily overtaking the jeep. As he flew above it, he performed a diving kick, piercing through the car's bonnet, and severing the engine from the truck's frame, bringing it to a halt.

While still standing where the engine was supposed to be, he turned to the two criminals inside the truck and politely asked "Could you do me a favour and just turn yourself in? I've got school in like ten minutes and I don't want to be late."

Not wanting to risk angering the clearly POWERFUL individual that had single-handedly stopped their operation, they simply nodded at his request and dropped their rifles in the car and began to walk slowly to the police officers who were standing in awe of the spectacle that just occurred.

Pleased with how easily he handled that, he floated over to the officers to quickly have a word.

"Hey, can you guys deal with the rest of this please? Normally I'd want to stay and help but I need to get going. You know, school and all that."

With the officers neglecting to respond to him, Gohan felt satisfied that he had done his part. Looking at his watch, he realised school was going to start soon, and that he needed to get going.

Kicking off the ground, he began to fly quickly to the school, leaving behind four unconscious criminals, two terrified criminals, and three flabbergasted officers.

"How the hell…?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Oblivious Chapter 3**

As Gohan flew away from the stopped robbery, a yellow jetcopter flew in, coming in for a landing. As soon as it touched the ground, the canopy popped open and a young woman jumped out.

Reaching a height of 5' 2", with jet black hair done into two side ponytails, she hardly looked intimidating at first glance. But she certainly was much more intimidating and dangerous than her looks and stature allowed, and this was due to her skill.

Despite looking physically thin, this woman was a renowned martial artist, with a history of taking down several criminals who were much larger than her with her bare hands, and being responsible for the arrest of dozens of criminals.

This was Videl Satan, the daughter of Mr Satan and the last hope for the Satan City police force.

She had been volunteering to help out and deal with the various criminals that had been ravaging the city, using her reputation as the daughter of the 'World Saviour' to get away with vigilantism.

Despite her young age and the fact that she was often running into gunfights wearing nothing but a T-shirt and shorts and using nothing but her fists to defend herself, she had done remarkably well, and had built up quite the reputation as the bane for all criminals.

But now, she was pissed. She was having a wonderful start to the day, with a decent workout done, a delicious breakfast in her belly, and it was a Monday. For most people this was a bad thing, but her school schedule on a Monday consisted of two of her favourite subjects; Physical Education and History, so she always enjoyed Mondays. But as she was heading into school, she got a call saying that a mechanic's workshop was being robbed by well-armed gangsters.

So now she had to deal with that.

But as she began to scan the scene to figure out what she needed to do in order to help, she was shocked by what she saw.

The entire area was shot up, with bullet holes being absolutely everywhere. A few cars were on fire, and the workshop itself was in a desolate state, looking like it had been the victim of years of neglect. What shocked Videl was the fact that the situation was already dealt with.

Four police officers were already on the scene, with one of them tending to a wounded one. The other two were currently in the process of handcuffing the half a dozen or so (Videl wasn't sure), only two of which were conscious.

Confused as to how four barely competent officers, who normally would struggle with a bunch of rowdy drunks, had managed to stop six, well-armed, criminals on their own, she stormed over to them.

"What the hell happened here? How did you manage to stop these guys? And if you could stop them without my help, why did you call me in?" Videl shouted, clearly agitated at how her time was wasted.

"Oh Videl, you won't believe this. We were pinned down by these guys, struggling not to get slaughtered, and then this kid, who couldn't have been much older than you, just jumped in." The first police officer spat out, not wanting to annoy Videl further but trying to convey what happened clearly.

Now somewhat worried for this random guy that jumped in, Videl grew tense. "What? Is he ok?"

At this, the officer flinched, making Videl fear the worst. "Well that's the thing. He was fine. In fact, he single-handedly knocked all of them out, in like, less than a minute."

At this, Videl narrowed her eyes at the officer. "Riiiight. He took out six people armed with rifles, on his own, in less than a minute. Is that what you're telling in?" Videl ground out, the sarcasm practically dripping from her words.

At this, one of the still conscious criminals spoke up. "Listen Satan-bitch, normally I wouldn't say shit to someone like you, but the idea of letting these clowns take credit for taking us down is a wound to my pride I ain't willing to accept. Whoever this kid was, he wasn't messing around. In fact, I'm not even sure he was human with what he did."

Videl quickly turned and crouched down to be on eye-level with the criminal, curious to hear what else he had say. "And what exactly did he do?" The curiosity seeping into her words.

At this the criminal almost snorted, "Imagine everything you'd think was impossible and then you might be close. One minute we've got three guys laying down the law that those clowns you call the police struggle to uphold onto anyone stupid enough to attack us, and then he just appears out of nowhere and knocks each of them out in one blow. Just one fucking blow!"

Despite nearing cringing at the man's use of foul language, Videl nodded, prompting him to carry on. This was a first for Videl, the criminal coming clean to something that happened. This random stranger must be the real deal if the CRIMINALS are trying to prove he exists.

"And that was when shit gets really unbelievable. Honestly, if I didn't see it, I'd be just as sceptical as you. One of my guys pulls out and fires an RPG at the guy, and he fucking CATCHES IT!"

Videl's eyes widen in shock. Someone caught an RPG round in the air? Was that even possible.

"He then threw away the grenade like it was nothing but a bit of trash to him, probably _was_ only trash to him. He then disappears completely, and reappears behind my RPG guy and knocks him the fuck out. We decide to try and peace the scene, but then he kicks our truck. Fucking kicks it, and disables the entire thing. We just gave up after, because there's no way we could have won against someone who was capable of doing that without breaking a sweat."

Videl was stunned. The entire time she was listening to this guy's story she was looking for some kind of cue that he was lying: an eye twitch, wandering eyes, maybe some stuttering. But nothing. He barely even flinched. He was telling the truth. And now she had some super-powered vigilante going around and taking out criminals like it was nothing.

This guy was upstaging her.

Deciding that she's learnt all she could from the criminal, she turned back to the two officers.

"Did any of you interact with him or did he just disappear?" She was gonna find out who this guy was if it killed her.

"Actually, we did. Very polite. He asked us if we could finish up here cos he had school. Now that I think about it, he had a star very much like yours pinned to his shirt. Maybe he goes to your school?" The officer stated, before turning to walk back to his car to call in a police van: they didn't actually have enough room in their two battered cars to transport these criminals to jail.

Videl took a moment to look at the badge on her belt. A small white badge, with a yellow H painted onto it with an Orange background: the symbol for all the students of Orange Star High. If he had that badge, she knew he went to her school. She also knew that it was a boy. They said he looked around her age, which meant he was either in the year above, below, or the same as her. Each year had about one hundred and fifty students, around half were male. This meant that she had over two-hundred potential suspects.

'Challenge accepted' she mentally stated, with a small smirk forming on her face.

While she was angry at this guy for encroaching on her turf, she relished the challenge of finding out who he was. And she would find out who he was. Even if it killed her.

With her newest challenge decided, she left to go back to school: figuring that the officers could do this part of the job at least. She was determined to find this guy, but she still had school after all.

Funnily enough, she'd be finding out who the mystery person was much sooner than she anticipated.

* * *

Flying through the air, Gohan was thinking back on what just happened. They were robbing a mechanic's workshop, filled with expensive equipment, sure, but nowhere near as beneficial to them as robbing a bank.

Right?

'Maybe I've been watching too many crime films round Roshi's place with Krillin?' Gohan thought to himself as the school came into sight. And even from a distance, you could tell a lot about the school already.

A single large building formed the main bulk of the school, consisting of many levels with each one seeming to be large enough for several classrooms. It had at least three fields from what Gohan could see, each one for a different sport. This was clearly a well-funded place of education.

But at the same time, the outside walls were covered in graffiti, the once clean bricks now covered with the insignias of various wannabe thugs and gangsters. There was litter everywhere in the car park, and even while being a few hundred feet in the air, Gohan swore he could have smelt some questionable herbal products being burnt nearby.

'The perfect place to start my mission to make the world a better place,' Gohan decided, getting ready to descend when he heard a high pitch scream, 'The hell was that?'

Landing near the alleyway where the scream came from, Gohan decided to investigate.

Despite early in the morning, the alleyway was dark, almost as if it was intentionally so. But even through the deep darkness, Gohan could see four men crowding around this short blonde woman.

Not liking this situation, Gohan walked closer with the intent of stepping in if he found out it was worse than he thought. As he got closer, he began to pick up on the conversation that seemed to be occurring.

"Come on baby-doll, you know you wanna roll with us big-man-tings, you'd be certi for life." The first one got out in what Gohan assumed was a flirty type voice.

"The boss man is right, we're the best guy to have your back right now, cos we'd treat you right love. It's either us, or the Red Shark Gang, and we ALL know what'd happen to you if they rocked up to the ting." The second one threw in, clearly trying to convince this girl to 'roll' with them. Gohan couldn't understand the slang to save his life.

"Like, hell no. I don't want to 'roll' with any of you, you're all, like, a waste of space. So back up." The girl got out a bit less confidently than she was probably intending.

"Girl, I'm gonna give you to the count of three to change your mind, or we're gonna have to get, _physical_." The third one spat out, the venom in his voice painfully obvious.

This made Gohan frown, threatening a woman was a quick way to aggravate him. Especially when you outnumbered the woman.

"ENOUGH!"

At this all four of them turned to the newcomer, wondering just who in their right mind would walk down a shady alleyway.

Due to the dark, they couldn't really see the guy, but he didn't seem too tough. This brought a smile to the three burly men and dread to the cowering girl.

This wasn't going to end well for this guy.

"You want some boy? Cos man has tools and I'll slice you up if you try anything bitch." The first guy boasted, though he only succeeded in confusing Gohan.

'Why does he have tools? Is he a builder? Was he going to use them as weapons? I guess a hammer would work if you swung it at their head, but why would he shout about it?' Gohan wondered, but he shrugged it off. He had to deal with these three.

'Act first, think later'.

"Listen, I don't really want to fight you, so I'm going to give you to the count of three to leave her alone. Or I'll be forced to act." Gohan stated, deciding to give these guys a chance.

At this, the three men burst out laughing, and even the girl seemed to be in disbelief at the statement. Did he seriously think he could beat three guys who had knives on them?

3

"Oh god, that is too funny. Who does this punk think he is?"

2

"No idea, but he thinks he can take us? I don't know whether to laugh more or to beat the shit out of him."

1

"Ok, this was funny. We'll let you go, all you have to do is turn your scrawny ass around."

0

Deciding not to respond to him, Gohan dashed forward, intending to put himself between the men and the girl to try and protect her. As soon as he got close to them, he struck the closest one, smacking him aside like he was nothing. As his body was flung into (and through) the nearby wall, Gohan kicked the next guy in the guy, sending him flying down the alley as he gasped in pain.

The third guy, despite being in shock over how quickly this guy moved, pulled out a large and dangerous looking machete, and swung it at Gohan. But before it can hit its mark, Gohan caught it between his two fingers.

Turning his head towards the final aggressor, he looked at him blankly and muttered, "Really?" before snapping the blade into several pieces.

Looking at the handle of his once deadly weapon, now nothing more than a neutered disgrace, the third criminal did the logical thing and got the hell out of there.

Happy with how that turned out, Gohan turned to the girl behind him, who seemed to be awestruck by the display that just happened.

"Sorry you had to see that, are you ok? I'm Gohan by the way." Gohan said lightly, trying not to be intimidating after that deadly display.

"It's perfectly fine. I'm perfectly fine. And so are you. Where have you been all my life? The name's Erasa. Are you a new student or something?" She responded, in a very flirty manner.

"Erm, yeah, I start today as a matter of fact." Gohan muttered, uncomfortable around the flirty individual, who was beginning to remind him of Bulma before Trunks was born.

"You in Mr Gober's class?" She suddenly questioned, to which Gohan nodded. This seemed to please her as she began to squeal.

"That's great! We're in the same class. Come with me, I'll show you where you need to go." She half-said, half-squealed, before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the main school building.

Gohan was a little bit shocked at how blunt she was, but followed her anyway, being able to tell that she was a nice person. It would seem he had made a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oblivious Chapter 4**

Gohan decided that he quite liked Erasa.

While at first, he was a bit uncomfortable around her due to her flirtatious manner and her comments that seemed to lack any form of filter (turns out she thought some girl they walked past called Brittany was a bitch, and that he was 'drop-dead gorgeous'), it turns out she was a genuinely nice person. She was friendly, bubbly, and the kind of person who seemed fun to be around. She seemed determined to repay Gohan for saving her from those gangbangers, and she was also being incredibly helpful to him, as she showed him around the school.

While they only had about fifteen minutes before school started, Erasa had made the most of it and had quickly shown Gohan all the places that he ought to know, and said that she'd show him around the school some more at lunch. She showed him the Principal's Office, the lockers for their year, the lunch hall, the toilets (which were absolutely disgusting), and finally, their homeroom.

As they entered their homeroom, Erasa was busy explaining the schedule to Gohan.

"So, most days are organised into three long lessons; one in the morning, one after break, and one after lunch, and that would be the day. Morning lessons would usually be something boring like history or geography, so most people tend to nap then. Mid-day lessons would usually be something a bit more challenging, like Maths, English, and other stuff like that. I don't usually care for stuff like that, but you need those to do anything these days, so whatever. And finally, afternoon lessons are usually the fun ones, with us doing stuff like Art, Music, and PE then. I love the afternoons, they're like, SO much fun."

Gohan nodded along, trying his best to take in all the information. It made sense so far, and seemed to cover all the lessons, he'd just have to learn which lessons where on what day. But he had a more important question on his mind.

"Right. So how long does lunch last?"

Before Erasa could answer, a group of people that had been sitting in the homeroom when they entered spotted the two of them, and were now getting up and making their way to them. One of them, a muscular guy with a long blonde ponytail spoke up.

"Hey Erasa, where's Videl? I need to spend some quality time with my babe before lesson starts."

Turning to the blonde, now for the first time since Gohan had met her spouting a frown, she huffed and muttered "For the last time Sharpener, Videl isn't your babe. And I don't know where she is, maybe she got called in by the police again."

Sneering at her attitude, this Sharpener seemed to dismiss what she said and carried on anyway, "Whatever, she'll be by later. There's no way she could stay away from _this_ for long."

And then he started flexing.

Like, a lot.

Somewhat confused by the display in front of him, Gohan decided to step in and get involved with the conversation. "Who's Videl?" 

At this, everyone did a double-take, looking at Gohan like he was some kind of idiot who asked what 2 + 2 was. Which confused the hell out of Gohan. He thought it was a simple enough question.

Erasa was the first to recover, deciding to be the one to address the elephant in the room. "You don't know who Videl is?"

At this, Gohan cocked his head, even more confused. "No? Why would I? Is she famous or something?"

This was when Sharpener decided to weight in. "IS SHE FAMOUS? SHE'S VIDEL SATAN, DAUGHTER OF MR SATAN! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT HER?" It would seem that he was personally offended that Gohan had no idea who Videl was, and was starting to get pissed off.

Gohan didn't notice this however, and just carried on like nothing had happened. "Mr Satan has a daughter? Huh, never would have guessed that. And you lot are friends with her?"

That seemed to placate Sharpener, as he began to calm down and smirk. "Oh, I'm much more than friends with her. She's my bae, and I'm her boo." He boasted, clearly proud of this despite the fact that Gohan wasn't really sure what he was talking about.

'What a bae and boo? Is that another word for friends? Then why are there different words?'

While Gohan was trying to figure out what the words this guy had just spouted out, Erasa had scoffed and stepped forward. "Oh please, you and her are just as much an item as you and me are you stuck up prick. Now if you don't mind, I need to show Gohan to his seat."

As she went to step past, Sharpener grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "Now, now, that's not a nice thing to say. That's the kind of thing that can get you hurt." And he then began to squeeze her wrist.

 **Hard.**

The sound of Erasa whimpering broke Gohan out of internal debate, and when he saw this guy Sharpener, surrounded by a bunch of other jock-like goons, inflicting pain onto Erasa, he got annoyed.

In response to this, he stepped forward and harshly ripped his hand away from Erasa's wrist, being careful not to put too much pressure into his grip. He didn't want to break the guy's hand afterall.

As Erasa stepped away from Sharpener, cradling her sore wrist, Sharpener seemed to remember that Gohan was there. "Back off Nerd-Boy, before you get hurt."

Gohan said nothing, starring into his eyes with a glare that even Vegeta would be mildly impressed at. "Try something like that again, and I'll be forced to hurt you. And I really don't want to hurt you."

While Sharpener wouldn't admit it, he was slightly intimidated by this guy. He didn't seem phased by his threat at all and instead was able to give one back that was more intimidating. And he looked like he was barely trying.

However, his confidence bounced back when he heard the chortle of his friends fill the air, as they laughed at the idea of this one guy being a threat to any of them.

Sharpener was the Captain of the Boxing team, and was also a student of the fabled Mr Satan. The others in his group were also students of Satan and were a part of the school Boxing team, making the seven of them some of the strongest people in this school, barring Videl of course. Who did this punk think he was.

"Ok hotshot, you wanna throw down, let's throw down!" One of his friends shouted, before a mean right hook towards the back of his head.

Before it could connect however, Gohan had reacted, turning, and catching the fist with his other hand, looking more annoyed than threatened by the attack.

Erasa, meanwhile, was afraid for her new friend. She didn't know what got into her, she'd normally wouldn't talk like that to Sharpener in front of his little gang, but she just got so confident having Gohan there. She may not have known him long, but he was able to fight off three gangbangers with ease and seemed to be a genuinely nice guy. She was convinced he'd be a great friend, and was confident that even Videl would like him (how can she not like someone who was nice AND willing to stand up for people? That was like a match made in heaven).

But now, she'd gotten him into a fight with some of the toughest people in the school. And while she was convinced he'd hold his own, chances where he was going to get seriously hurt. And he said this was his first day as well, which made Erasa feel even worse.

The guy who had thrown the punch however was in complete shock. While he didn't shout out the name of the attack like he was taught (I'm sorry Master Satan!), that attack was a Satan Punch, the strongest move in his arsenal. And this guy caught it like it was nothing. Just who the hell was this guy?

Deciding not to let this bother him, he pulled back his other fist, ready to smack him in the face while his hands were full. He'll teach this punk to show him up.

But as he threw the punch, Gohan moved his head slightly to the right, allowing the punch to fly past his head.

And into Sharpener's face.

With this strike, Gohan let go of both of them, leaving Sharpener to fall to the ground and allowing the first guy to try and apologise. With two of his supposed attackers currently disposed of, he turned to the rest of the group. Gohan was telling the truth when he said he wasn't interested in having a fight, but he refused to let them get away with hurting his new friend dammit. He decided to end this quickly, so he could get back to his tour by Erasa.

A second guy began to run forward, shouting a loud war cry while he did so. Gohan threw a quick jab at this guy, hitting him clean in the nose and knocking him off his feet. He got sent flying with such force that he crashed into another guy behind him, knocking them both out. That was four of them dealt with.

Gohan's senses picked up someone coming behind him, with what seemed like a chair in his hands as an improvised weapon. Not wanting to damage the chair, he waited till the guy swung the chair before quickly moving behind him, giving the illusion of him teleporting behind him due to the sheer speed he possessed.

With nothing to hit, the guy overextended and lost his footing, letting go of the chair to try and prevent himself from smacking his head off the floor. The chair went flying, and nearly hit Erasa before Gohan caught it with one hand, raising his other hand to try and signal them to stop their attack on him.

"That's enough! We're going to get someone hurt if we keep being careless. I'll give you a chance to give up now before one of you get seriously hurt."

Erasa was in shock. She had seen Gohan fight already today, and knew he wasn't some slouch who couldn't fight to save his life. He was good, really good. But this kind of stuff he just did should have been impossible. He was throwing them about like they were nothing, and he even seem to DISAPPEAR when one tried to attack from behind. Erasa had never seen anything like it. This was something to ask Videl about.

Sharpener was also in shock, but he was also angry. This guy was making a fool out of them, and he hadn't even broken a sweat. He was going to hurt this guy, **badly.** So, as he got back onto his feet, he nudged one of his buddies (named Bruce) who had yet to do anything, signalling him that it was time for him to jump in.

Nodding to Sharpener's non-verbal command, he reached into his trousers, and pulled out a crowbar, something that he's used to deal with troublemakers in the past plenty of times.

Erasa gasped at this, surely, they weren't going to go that far. Gohan on the other hand simply frowned, annoyed at how they wanted to apparently continue the fight. Despite how easy he had been going on them, they seemed to not get the message that they weren't capable of beating him.

Sighing, Gohan resigned himself to the fight. "Very well, let this be a reflection of your actions." He then began tensing up, winding himself up to pounce the moment one of them made a move against him.

With everyone back on their feet, Sharpener nudged Bruce, who began to run forward to finish this fight. However, just as the crowbar was about to connect with Gohan's temple, Gohan raised his arm and blocked.

Now, if this was a normal person blocking, chances were that, while they might just themselves from being concussed, they would have had their wrist broken quite badly.

Fortunately, Gohan was not a normal person, not by a long shot. So instead of severely hurting him, the metal simply bent around his arm.

Before Bruce could react to this, Gohan punched him in the gut, causing him to fold in on himself as he tried to get rid of the pain, to no anvil. And while he did that, the rest of Sharpener's little gang sprang forward, not realising that Gohan was perfectly fine.

As Gohan gently pushed Bruce out of the way so that he didn't get stepped on by his charging friends (as annoyed as he was for being attacked, Gohan just couldn't help but try to be somewhat helpful), he focused on his multiple attackers. As soon as they got into range, they began swinging their fists, abandoning skill in favour of sheer aggression, in order to try and land a telling blow on this guy.

But while to most these attacks would have been a seemingly endless barrage of attacks, Gohan wasn't impressed. To be honest, he was actually getting pretty bored. They were just so slooow! Gohan didn't even have move from the spot his was standing in to dodge all of the attacks, just moving his torso and head slightly to make the attacks miss their mark.

'Even Goten and Trunks are capable of more intense attacks then this, and I don't think they even know what serious means." Gohan thought to himself as he allowed them to tire themselves out.

After a minute or two of letting them throw their punches aimlessly, Gohan decided that now was a good time to react. Not wanting to drag this on any longer, he threw six punches, and only six. With each one, he knocked out one of the attackers with ease. Soon, he was standing atop a small pile of bodies.

While they were writhing on the floor in pain (not major pain but noticeable pain. The wound to their pride was probably worse right now), Gohan turned back towards Erasa, who's eyes were wide and her jaw nearly reaching the floor.

"So where did you say we were going to sit?" Gohan asked innocently, not realising why she was in such shock.

"I, I, I, what?" Erasa stuttered, not sure how to react to the display that just happened.

"What? Is everything alright?" Gohan managed to ask, wondering if maybe she had been hurt during the fight and he didn't notice. He thought for sure he had made sure she was alright.

"Alright? Gohan. That. Was. AMAZING! How did you move like that? Not even Videl can move like that, and she's been trained by Mr Satan himself, plus the fact she's his daughter. She's one of the strongest people on the planet and yet you could probably take her in your sleep. Oh my God, you are amazing!" Erasa burst out, clearly impressed with Gohan's skills.

Feeling a little sheepish at the praise, Gohan began rubbing the back of his neck. "Really? Huh, and here I was thinking I had lost my touch."

At this Erasa just blinked dumbly, not able to believe the words coming out of Gohan's mouth. Just what was he?

But before she could question Gohan, the teacher came in to start the day.

Noticing the teacher and not wanting to piss him off today, she grabbed Gohan and dragged him to where she and Videl normally sat, instructing Gohan to grab a third chair so he can sit with them. Normally she wouldn't let someone sit on the same table as her and Videl (more because Videl didn't trust other people to not be trying to use her to get to her dad than anything else), but she had to make an exception for Gohan. Not only had he saved her from the trio of wannabe gangbangers who could have seriously hurt her, but now he had singlehandedly fought off the biggest group of bullies in the school, something that no one besides Videl would be able to do.

That, and he was super cute.

As she and Gohan took their seats, the teacher began setting up his computer, either not noticing or not caring about the pile of unconscious students near the door. As they began to come to, the rest of the class began to file in, noticeably more shocked by the group of unconscious students, especially when they recognised who they were. As they took their seats (and Sharpener and his cronies got up and slunk miserably to the back of the room), the teacher cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"Alright, if you could finish your conversations and pay attention now, that'd be great. Today is a special day for this class because we've got a new student joining us, and he might be an inspiration for you to fix up your grades. Son, can you step forward please?"

Knowing that it was him the teacher was talking about, Gohan stood up and walked to the front of the class, not noticing the murmurs that had started up.

"That's the new kid?"

"He looks like a bit of a nerd."

"Why is he sitting with Erasa, do you think Videl would be ok with that?"

"Bloody jerk, I can't feel my face…" That one was Sharpener, who was still licking his wounds from his attack on the young Saiyan.

As Gohan reached the front, the teacher carried on. "Now then, this is Son Gohan. He's the ideal student, getting full marks on ALL of his entry exams, so maybe if you lot took a leaf out of his book, you'd be able to do well in this class."

This started a lot more murmurs, most of them not particularly nice.

"I knew he was a nerd. You can tell by how he carries himself."

"Full marks? Just what kind of nerd is he?"

"Ok, there's no way Videl is gonna let him sit there when she gets here."

'I got beaten up by a fucking nerd?!'

Even Erasa was in shock over this new information. 'How is he able to fight off seven people at once yet still be so smart? What kind of person are you Gohan?'

"Alright Gohan, that's all for now. Go sit back down." The teacher dismissed, allowing Gohan to sit back down with Erasa, though he had lost his cheery smile, as he had begun to hear the several comments being made about him.

'Just because I'm smart doesn't make me a nerd.'

"Right then class, as you know, we'll be starting off with history, so get your textbooks out. You might actually find today to be interesting," The teacher started, turning on the projector to show some kind of slideshow.

As he did that, the door burst open, only to reveal a black-headed, short girl reveal herself.

"Sorry I'm late sir!"

"Ah, Videl. I was wondering if I'd see you today. Go take your seat and we can get started."

Nodding to the teacher, she began to make her way to where she'd normally sit with Erasa, only to stop in surprise as she saw some boy sitting next to her.

A boy who looked remarkably similar to what the policemen had said that boy who had singlehandedly stopped the robbers earlier had looked like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oblivious Chapter 5**

Videl was in utter shock.

Before she left the scene of the crime earlier, she had asked around to try and get an idea of what this person she would be looking for would look like. And she hadn't gotten much.

Brown trousers, white shirt, black vest, black hair, black eyes, and the Orange Star Highschool symbol: that was it.

They might as well have said he looked generic and she would have been as well off in terms of information as she currently was. Her only real lead was the fact he went to the same school as her, which even then wasn't that helpful when she went to the BIGGEST SCHOOL IN THE REGION!

Yet despite that, here in front of her, sitting next to her best friend, was some guy she had never seen before at her school before, never mind her class, who looked **exactly** like what had been described to her.

He was wearing baggy brown trousers which were held up by a belt, clearly picked for comfort and practicality than as part of any fashion. A long-sleeved white shirt which was also very baggy, making it difficult for her to gauge very or not he was muscular (in Videl's mind, he surely had to be muscular under that clothing. There was no way he could do any of the things she had heard about without being at least somewhat physically fit). A simple black vest thrown on top, probable so that he could have something to pin the badge to. And speaking of the badge, there it was, located just where he heart would roughly be. He also had all the other features as well, namely the black hair, and black eyes.

There was no doubt in her mind about it, this was the mystery vigilante that she was looking for.

That was a lot easier than she thought.

But she had more pressing matters at hand, namely: what the hell was he doing sitting at her and Erasa's table?

Stalking over the table, Erasa sent out a cheery greeting. "Heeey girl, how you doing?"

Used to Erasa's bubbly attitude, Videl carried on as normal. "Hey. Do you mind introducing me to your _friend_ , Erasa?" She ground out, managing to put extra venom on the word 'friend'. Even if this was the guy she was looking for, she wasn't in the mood for another guy trying to get close to her, so they could meet her father.

It was just too early in the morning for that shit.

Somehow, Erasa's natural grin seemed to grow even wider, to the point where she resembled a Cheshire Cat. "Oh, Gohan? You're gonna _love_ him Videl. You two have sooo much in common."

At this, Videl raised her eyebrow, wondering why Erasa had said that. 'Is she trying to set me up with a guy again?'

"Oh really? And why is that?"

At this, Erasa's large grin got even larger, to the point where it was genuinely concerning Videl (how is her jaw not aching?). Instead of saying anything to Videl, she turned and nudged Gohan, who had been glancing over the history textbook and had been blissfully ignorant of Videl's entrance.

"Hey Gohan, this is my friend Videl. I believe I mentioned her earlier?"

At this, Gohan's face lit up, like a little kid at Christmas. He stood up and reached over the table, sticking his hand out towards Videl. "Hi. I'm Son Gohan. I'm kinda new here so I'm trying to be as social as I can be and Erasa said that we'd probably get along really well. I hope she's right, you seem like a nice person." And to top it all off, he pulled off the goofiest grin possible, one that was very common in the Son family.

Videl didn't know what to say to that. She had never had anyone act like that to her before. And she could tell straight away, he was being genuine. Like, **painfully** , genuine. And she didn't know how to react.

'Apart from Erasa, NO-ONE had ever tried to be friends with me. Sure, loads of people have tried to be friends with the daughter of Mr Satan, but never with ME.'

In her shock, she just stood there numbly, confusing Gohan as he thought he had done something wrong, or offend her. He decided to try and figure out what it was he did.

"Hey Erasa, did I upset her or something? She hasn't responded to me."

Erasa couldn't help but chuckle slightly at how downtrodden he sounded, especially since she had seen first-hand how dangerous he was in a fight.

'How could someone so strong and skilled act like such an adorable puppy?' She squealed internally.

"Don't worry Gohan, you've not done anything wrong. She's just in shock. You know how that prick Sharpener mentioned she was Mr Satan's daughter?"

Gohan simply nodded to this, overlooking her use of foul language.

"Well, that means she is used to dealing with people who are simply trying to be her friend to get closer to her dad. Someone who just wants to be her friend, like you, is a shock to her system. So just give her a minute, and then you'll be the best of friends."

Gohan nodded again, understanding Videl a bit better now. As a matter of fact, he respected her a lot more now. 'No wonder she didn't look happy at first, she probably thought I was just another guy trying to mooch off her fame or something.'

Happy that he hadn't done anything wrong, he sat back down and waited for Videl to recover on her own time. He would give her all the space that she needs, that's what friends did.

Finally recovering from her shock, Videl shook her head to clear it, and addressed Gohan. "Sorry about that, I'm not use to people being so upfront to me. It's a pleasure to meet you." And for the first time in a while, she meant it.

While Erasa can be a bit of an airhead when it came to things like politics, economy, and other such things, she was a _great_ judge of character. It was the reason why the two of them had sat alone at their table for so long. But the fact that she trusted this guy was a huge thing for Videl, with her willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Not to mention that introduction alone had nearly convinced her he was a good guy.

In light of this, she decided to hold off interrogating him about the workshop robbery. If it was him, she could ask later after they got to know each other a bit better.

Sitting down in her usual spot across from Erasa, she began to pull her books from her bag, getting ready for one of her favourite lessons: history.

While Videl was very much interested in martial arts, she loved learning about the world of old, discovering how things came into being and how much that influenced the present. It just fascinated her. She in particular loved learning about the history of martial arts. Learning about old styles that formed the ground work for the modern fighting styles, she was just obsessed.

A shame then that her father had butchered that history.

Now don't get her wrong, she loved her father. Even if he was an egotistical jerk. But the fact was, when it came to martial arts, he had absolutely tarnished centuries worth of knowledge.

Martial arts was about discovering one's self, learning the style of a master as a base, and then using that base to build you own techniques and style. It was the ultimate expression of self-growth and understanding. The greatest martial artists weren't necessarily the ones who developed a well-known style, but were the ones who developed a style which best suit them.

The best example of this that she could think off was the school of the renowned Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi.

He was apparently the man who developed the Turtle style of martial arts, a style which focused on enhancing one's body to near superhuman levels, and then use this strength in a controlled attack: one designed to keep their opponents at the back foot while keeping themselves well-guarded. He also invented the famous 'Kamehameha' attack, which apparently (if the attack was real) was a charged-up ball of energy which could blast people.

While a part of Videl doubted if this was possible, she had looked it up in the past and, like the legends said, there were people capable of firing beams of energy from their hands.

Roshi had also created many techniques to aid him, ones that suited him but wouldn't be that good even in the hands of a more skilled fighter. For example, he was quite an old man, so while he was still incredibly skilled, he probably lacked the strength to overpower people. So, he created a technique which caused his opponent to seize up, completely frozen and exposed to future attacks. Such a skill wouldn't be very useful to someone who used overwhelming power as their main style, but for him it was perfect.

And this was just the Master, who apparently wasn't even the strongest user of that style anymore. According to rumour, which was all that was left nowadays, Roshi had trained only five people his style, many of which were apparently legends in their own right.

Unfortunately, she wasn't able to find out anything more than that, and that was mostly due to her father. As mentioned previously, he had tarnished centuries of martial arts history and had even managed to erase some of it from the history books.

After he became the 'World Saviour' due to his 'win' (which Videl highly doubted happened), his world became law in the martial art community. And when he deemed all the people before him to be 'tricksters' and 'fakes', their knowledge was thrown to the wind.

Years of martials arts were just discarded, and many famous tournament winners went into hiding. Some of the greatest fighters on the planet just disappeared, probably because of her dad.

While Videl doubted half of the things that people said the old martial artists could do, she didn't doubt that they were able to push themselves **much** then she ever could while using Satan's Fist.

That was another thing that angered Videl, her father's own form of 'Martial Arts', if you could call it that. The reason why Videl doubted its legitimacy was the fact that her father advertised it as the 'perfect' martial art for everyone.

Which if you knew anything about martial arts, you'd know isn't possible.

There can be no such thing as a 'one-size fits all' for martial arts. People were different. They had different body types, different mentalities, different skills, hell, even different outlooks on life. And all of these things heavily influence their fighting capabilities. If you try and give all these people a martial art that is for 'everyone' then it doesn't work for 'anyone'.

This was the main reason why she didn't get along with Sharpener, one of her father's biggest fanboys and her least favourite person. He was the embodiment of things that Videl hated: a bully, an idiot who dismissed education, an ignorant martial artist who treated her father's word like it was the law, and he was just a pig in general. The way he paraded about trying to claim the two of them were dating, it made her sick.

Turning back to Gohan, who was fully engrossed in the lesson which had started about ten minutes ago while Videl reflected on her father and his abomination of a martial art, she allowed a small smile to grace her face.

She could tell already that he was nothing like Sharpener, the way he was furiously taking down notes showing that he at least took his education seriously. He was also incredibly polite and well-mannered, giving her a really nice introduction when he said hello, and even the fact that he gave her space when she was in shock over his genuineness just spoke volumes about his character.

Suddenly, there was a large bang from the front of the class, making Videl jump as she was broken out of her thoughts. It would seem that while she was lost in her musings, the teacher's laptop had suddenly broken, leading to lots of sniggers from the class and a number of curses from the teacher.

"Fucking piece of shit computer, can't even last a week before giving out on me." The teacher half-muttered to himself, before turning back to the class. "Ok class, I need to go the technicians to get this pathetic excuse of a computer fixed. Just talk amongst yourselves until I get back, cos chances are you're gonna do that anyway."

And with that, he picked up his laptop and stormed out the room, clearly looking to have a stern word with those poor technicians.

Taking this opportunity to try and figure Gohan out some more, she turned to Erasa. "So Erasa, how did you meet Gohan? It's not like you to hang out new students like this."

Giggling to herself, Erasa nodded her head. "Yeah, normally you'd be right, but Gohan, like, totally saved me twice today, so I had to give him a chance. And I have to admit, I haven't been disappointed."

At this, Gohan couldn't help but blush and rub the back of his head anxiously. He didn't know how to handle all this praise.

But this seemed to catch Videl's attention. "What do you mean he saved you twice? From what?"

And that was when Erasa began recounting the events that happened in the alleyway with the gangbangers, and then later on in the classroom with Sharpener and his cronies. And the entire time, Videl's jaw never left the floor.

As much as she hated to admit it, Erasa was right. They did have a lot in common.

They both had a natural urge to help people, and were both skilled fighters (though, as much as Videl hated to admit it, it sounded like Gohan was more skilled than her. Something that she'd have to rectify). They also both shared the lack of patience for bullies of any kind, something that was rare in this town.

"That's amazing Gohan! You must be a really skilled martial artist to be able to take out **seven** guys at the same time." She exclaimed, still in shock over this revelation.

Gohan just chuckled nervously. "I'm not as good as I use to be. I mean, I still train to stay in shape and that, but I haven't really been pushing myself to get better. I've been planning on starting some more serious training in the near future."

At this, Videl suddenly realised something. "Wait, I know you do martial arts, but what ones have you trained in?" It was obvious he wasn't a member of the 'Satan's Fist' school, so where had he learned his skills.

At this Gohan learnt back in his chair, apparently thinking over how to answer his question. "Erm, I guess you could say I've trained in two martial arts. I trained with my friend Mr Piccolo in Demon-Clan style when I was a kid, and when I got a bit older my Dad trained me in Turtle style. I kinda meshed the two together to make my own. Basically, my style is just pure, controlled, aggression." And to make himself seem a little less threatening after that statement, he smiled a little bit.

Videl's eyes began to widen. Turtle style? As in, the same as Master Roshi? Did he know Master Roshi? Or maybe he dad did. Either way, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Can you show me?"

Despite looking a little shocked at first, Gohan broke out into a huge grin. "Sure, but only if you show me a bit of your style as well. I'm not giving it out for free."

It was then that the teacher decided to walk back in, with what seemed to be an entirely new laptop.

With everyone getting ready to focus back in on the lesson, Videl quickly whispered, "We'll exchange a few techniques later in PE. I wanna see what you can do."

Simply smiling to show he had heard her, Gohan learnt forward to his book, getting ready to continue his note taking for this class. Videl soon did the same, but now she had a stupid grin on her face, and glancing over at Erasa, she noticed that she had a smug 'I-told-you-so' look on her face. But this time she didn't do anything about it, accepting quite easily and readily that she was wrong and Erasa was right.

It looks like she had found a friend, hopefully for life, in Gohan.

* * *

Agent V was very afraid.

No, scratch that. V was shitting bricks.

He didn't think he would end up in this situation, or at least, not because of this mission. He still didn't know how it had fucked up so badly. It was a simple job. Get in, get the equipment, load the equipment, leave, deliver the equipment, get paid. How could they fuck up this badly?

But that was the least of his concerns right now. Because now he had been called in by the boss, and chances where it wasn't going to end well for him.

He was in another dark room, something that his boss seemed to love using when talking to his agents, and he was on high alert.

After fucking up that mission, he was left to pick up the pieces that his guys had left him, which was next to nothing. All of them were in prison, not a single piece of equipment had been delivered, and now he had to answer directly to the single most terrifying person he had ever interacted with.

If he survived this, he was going to make sure ALL of the people involved in this mission got shanked in prison.

Suddenly, the booming voice of his boss filled the room. "Ah, V. You made it. I was worried. A part of me thought you wouldn't show up."

Honestly, he wasn't wrong. When V got summoned, a part of him wanted to jump ship and leave the country. Maybe even the continent. But honestly, he knew it was pointless. There was nowhere on the entire planet where he could successfully hide from his boss and his agents, so better to face his death like a man than a coward.

V was beginning to regret that decision.

"W-well, I thought I'd face my mistakes like a man sir." V stumbled out, trying to put on a brave face but not succeeding.

"Mistakes? And what mistakes would those be? Prey tell." The voice echoed, almost in a soothing manner.

At this, V finally began to calm down. Though that was more because his fear was being replaced with confusion.

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand. You're not mad?"

At this, the voice seemed to hum in realisation. "So that's why you were all jittery. Well let me set your fears straight, I'm not angry. Not at you anyway. This kid anyway, now him I am extraordinarily angry at. To the point where I'm practically **seething with RAGE!** " And with the last part, his voice seemed to fill the room with raw, untampered power.

At this, V took a step back, in shock over the sheer power that radiated off his voice alone. "A kid? What kid?"

After taking a moment to collect himself, the voice carried on. "Apologies, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Now, as I was saying. I'm not actually mad at you. I can't in good conscience blame you for this, especially since you did everything I asked you to the letter. No, it was this kid I have an issue with. He was the one who ruined the job, and so I plan to have him pay for it."

Breathing a sigh of relief, V began to loosen up. The fact that he was no longer in danger of dying was a huge relief. He might even be merciful to the people who messed up today.

"Well then, I'll start hunting this kid down myself. He'll pay for interfering with us!"

Despite not physically being present, you could practically feel the smugness that radiated off from the boss. "Well I'm glad to see you're willing to help rectify this mistake V, but it is unnecessary. I've already called in a Combat Suit to deal with this little issue. You just make sure that none of the little wannabe gangs get in our way."

Nodding to show his understanding of the situation, V went to leave, he had work to do.

Meanwhile the voice was still muttering to itself.

"I don't know who you are or what you're trying to accomplish, but I will find you, and when I do, I will end you. I swear it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Oblivious Chapter 6**

V was not in a good mood, as he was feeling particularly anxious.

V had been instructed by his boss to meet his 'Combat Suit' or whatever the hell he meant by that, to give them instructions on how to get to Videl Satan, so they could 'question' her about this kid who interfered with their work.

Honestly, V didn't like this at all. He had done some nasty stuff in his lifetime, and he didn't regret nearly as much of it as he probably should (but oh well, life goes on, right?), but this was too far even for him. I mean, going to interrogate a teenager in order to find out about some other teenager who she might not even know personally?

That's just kinda messed up.

But that's none of his business. His job right now was to simply wait for this guy to show up at this location he was in now, and tell them where they could find Videl; he didn't want to piss off his boss.

This location was hardly inviting though, putting a further dampener on his mood. He was in a dreary back alley, behind an old fish and chip shop, which meant the smell was TERRIBLE! Now he had that to deal with.

Sick.

However, as he reflected on how shit this was, he began to hear several loud thuds, each one getting louder and somehow _closer_?

Turning to the sound, he saw a large shape moving towards him from the darker part of the alleyway. It was huge, standing at near 8', and was absolutely huge, having a much wider shoulder width than what was feasibly possible for a human, and seemed to hiss and creak with every slight movement it made. Even for someone as big and tough as V, this was not someone, or something, that you'd want to get into a fight with.

Suddenly, the **thing** spoke. This absolutely brute of a creature, could speak. Good god, that scared the shit out of V.

"Agent V?" The thing spoke, sounding surprisingly human for its shape and size.

"Erm, yeah? Are you the Combat Suit, or whatever it is you are, that the boss sent?" V asked cautiously, not wanting to risk exposure. As much as the boss was very powerful, he was still in the preparation stage of his 'master plan' (that he had yet to tell anyone, by the way), so he couldn't risk being caught or interrupted by the police or any other kind of authority system.

"Yes, I am here to deal with the one called Videl Satan, and you are the one who will tell me where she is, so I may interrogate her." The stupidly large guy boomed, not as loudly as V kept expecting him to, but still rather loudly.

V had to do a double-take at that. This guy was talking like he was an idiot, and yet he still terrified V to no end. Where did the boss find this guy?

Overlooking this detail, V decided to be as professional as humanly possible. He places to be after all, and he just wanted this day to end. It had been one of the most stressful days of his life and he just wanted to go to his bed.

"That's right. While she is particularly difficult to track due to her skills in avoiding not only our spies, but the paparazzi as well, we do know where she will be during the day. She attends Orange Star High School, from the hours between 9 and 3. That's your window. The rest is on you."

The agent nodded to show his understanding, and then turned back to where he came from, stalking off to cause havoc for the young Satan girl.

Not wanting to be involved anymore, V turned and went to his car, with the intent of getting as far away from this as could. He had done his part for today, and now he had to wait to see what happens.

One thing is for sure though, he did not pity Videl Satan.

* * *

"Alright maggots, you know the drill! Get changed and then line up here in five minutes."

Gohan wasn't sure what to think of this teacher, but he had been informed that it was to be expected, as he was the fabled 'Gym teacher'.

Much to the surprise of everyone in their class, Gohan and Videl hit it off greatly, much to Erasa's amusement. Not only were they incredibly similar in their views, but their personalities melded together nicely as well. They were able to have several decent discussions about various topics, like how the school works, what lessons are available, and (after a pretty disturbing display to everyone but Gohan at lunch) what would be considered good table manners. But most important, Gohan didn't worship Videl's dad, which instantly won him points in Videl's book.

But now, after a long first day at school, he was in the lesson that, according to both Videl and Erasa, was the best one of the day. It was PE, where they got the chance to stretch their muscles after sitting at their desks all day, and just have fun. According to Videl, today was an especially good day, due to the fact that today was the day where they prioritised martial arts, which was very good news for Gohan.

But before he could get started, he had to get changed, and he was convinced that this was not going to be easy. While Videl and Erasa went to the girl's changing room, he had to brave the men's changing room on his own. While he had seemed to hit it off with Videl and Erasa, the rest of the year, especially the male population, seemed to take personal offence to this. They felt like they had been cheated out of the opportunity to meet their hero Mr Satan, by this nerdy new kid no less. Not to mention that Sharpener had been going around stirring up lies about Gohan to make people dislike him, in revenge for the humiliation that he had suffered earlier at his hands.

Thanks to his enhanced hearing, Gohan couldn't **help** but hear everyone make comments about him while he was having fun socialising with Videl and Erasa, and this had left him in a slightly foul mood. A lot of these comments were pretty offensive, with names like 'Nerd Boy', 'Satan Worshiper', and 'Pussyhole' (which wasn't that bad since Gohan didn't know what that was, but it sounded pretty offensive), being thrown around constantly behind his back. No one had yet confronted him yet and said anything to his face, in part due to Videl's presence, but now he was on his own.

Now, he wasn't worried about being hurt, because he knew that there was nothing they could do to physically hurt him. Hell, Krillin (Goku and Gohan's close friend and esteemed martial artist) was the strongest human on the planet and **he** would struggle to hurt Gohan.

What he was worried about was another confrontation that could potentially get him into trouble. Videl had mentioned earlier that the only reason that he didn't get into trouble earlier for fighting Sharpener was because he got lucky with the teacher (the history teacher apparently couldn't care less). If it was any other teacher, then Gohan could have gotten into serious trouble, enough to get him expelled.

Gohan didn't want to get kicked out, it would mess with his plan. He needed to get a High School Diploma in order to achieve the first step in his plan. That, and he just isn't interesting in fighting more people.

As he walked into the packed changing room, he could hear multiple conversations going on, with several adolescent teens sharing tales of how they were trying to get a girlfriend, which simply confused Gohan. Why would something like that garner so much conversation? Surely it wasn't that big of a deal?

As soon as he walked past a few people near the door, the conversations began to die down, and the atmosphere turned tense, as people began to notice Gohan's presence. Soon, everyone had stopped talking and had turned to glare at Gohan.

Feeling kinda nervous, Gohan began rubbing the back of his neck, and kept walking forward. Soon, he had found a locker to place his stuff and began taking his Gi out. As he went to take his shirt off, he sensed someone standing behind him, so he turned to address him.

As he turned, he saw a large teenager, who clearly was another student of the Satan Dojo, if his terrible attempt at replicating Mr Satan's afro was any indication. He seemed very angry, with the veins in his forehead pulsating as he breathed heavily in Gohan's face, the stench of alcohol strong on his breath.

'He can't be much older than me! How has he been drinking alcohol? And it's like, one in the afternoon. He seems to have as much of a problem with drinking as Bulma.' Gohan condoned mentally, surprised at how a _student_ was so drunk. Things were much worse than Gohan thought.

But nevertheless, Gohan decided he could be polite at the very least, and set a good example.

"Hi, can I help you?" And to ensure that he seemed extra friendly he broke out the trademarked Son grin. If that didn't calm him down, nothing will.

"Yeah, you can stay the hell away from Videl. If you know what's good for you." The guy challenged, his fists already balling up at his side.

Gohan frowned, not liking how this guy was trying to tell him who he could hang out with. He also didn't appreciate how he was slowing inching closer and closer into his personal space.

"I'm sorry, what? Do you seriously expect me to do that?" Gohan questioned, trying to figure why he thought he had any right to tell him what to.

"Don't question me runt!" The guy hissed, pointing one of his sausage-like fingers at Gohan aggressively, "I've been trying to get Videl's attention for years now, so I could get a chance to meet the one and only Mr Satan. But yet, despite everything I did for that bitch she brushed me off like I was some chump! And now, you come along and get to be her friend almost instantly. Which pisses me off."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at this, and then took a deep breath. He looked left, towards the majority of the students in the locker room where, and saw a bunch of them nodding in agreement with this guy. He then looked right, towards the entrance to the locker room where the few students that were there were now blocking the entrance with their bodies: clearly planning to let this confrontation run its course.

Wanting to clarify something, Gohan raised his voice so everyone could hear him, "Are you all in agreement with him?"

A brief look of shock spread throughout the large mob-like group at this, but it soon passed as they gave various signs of agreement, their frustration of how someone finally befriended the stoic Videl Satan when they were all refuted showing.

Disappointed, Gohan couldn't help but sigh heavily. Looks like he was going to have to teach them a lesson. While he may have been the new kid at this school, he was still a person who could befriend whoever he wanted to.

"Fine. Let me show you something."

Curious, the guy stepped back, letting Gohan have the space to do whatever he wanted to do. Afterall, what could this guy do to him, he had at least two dozen people backing him up.

Suddenly, Gohan began flexing, his muscles tightening and his pupils dilating as he began to allow some of his Ki to flow through his body.

Due to the sheer amount of Ki that he and the other Z Fighters had after so many years of intense training, Gohan and the others began developing a way to heavily supress their Ki. Krillin was the one who suggested they do this in the lead-up to the Android attack, stating that if they couldn't hide their enormous power, then they'd be visible to anyone with Ki sensing abilities from anywhere on the planet. So, they began finding a way to supress their powers, which inadvertently led to the technique that Gohan was using right now.

After figuring out how to heavily supress themselves, they realised that they could also do the opposite, raising their power from near unnoticeable to its normal state in an instant. While this wouldn't do anything against anyone of equal or greater strength, which is why they never used it against the Androids, it did have the benefit of sending out a shockwave which can knock most people onto their arse. This meant that if the Z Fighters ever wanted to get out of a situation where normal people were crowding them, they had a way to give themselves space.

Which was exactly what Gohan wanted right now.

No longer restraining his own power, Gohan allowed it to flow through his body again, sending out a small shockwave which knocked everyone back, with the large guy who had confronted Gohan originally being flung across the room.

Now being the only one standing, Gohan quickly took this opportunity to slip into his Gi, with everyone else squirming on the floor as they tried to recover from someone breaking their understanding of the laws of physics.

Now in his Gi and feeling much more comfortable, Gohan placed his stuff in a locker and walked to the exit, having to step over the still shocked students in his class. Before he left however, he turned around and addressed all of them.

"I don't appreciate being told what I can't do. If there's one thing that I've learnt from my father that's stuck with me all these years: it's that the only limits that matter are the ones you set for yourself. I'm friends with Videl, because we get along, that's that. If any of you have a problem with that, then that's your problem."

And having said his piece, Gohan left the changing room, going to his first ever PE lesson, something he felt that he was going to enjoy.

* * *

Videl was starting to get impatient.

She and Erasa were waiting for all the boys to get out of the changing room with all the other girls in their class, and she was getting annoyed. She was looking forward to this lesson, even more than usual.

Normally she'd enjoy PE no matter what, the opportunity to stretch her legs being greatly appreciated. But today was the day they focused on Martial Arts, allowing the student to practice their techniques and style on their own, even letting them spar with each other if they're feeling up to it. This was something that Videl loved, making the most of this lesson every week due to the fact that it was the one time when she can use her martial art prowess to help her further her education. But today was extra special, and that was thanks to Gohan.

According to Erasa, Gohan was an expert fighter, being able to fight incredibly well even without taking a stance, something that even she struggled with. Despite what her appearance says, Erasa was also something of a martial artist, though unlike Videl, she only did it for fun. This was part of how Videl and Erasa were able to get along, even though they had very different favourite things (with Videl's being martial arts, and Erasa's being fashion), they took enough of an interest in the other subject to be able to get along (with Videl secretly enjoying the times that Erasa would come around her house so the two of them can try the new range of foundations that came out, and Erasa enjoying the physical activity of martial arts). So, when Erasa says that Gohan was a good fighter, maybe even better than herself, Videl knew she wasn't making a mistake.

So, this was a unique situation for Videl to be in, because this meant she could very well be in the presence of someone who was stronger and more experienced than her: and the fact that he had trained in the Turtle style made this even more apparent. The only time Videl had been in the presence of someone more skilled than herself in the past four years was when she was with her father, and even then, she felt that he wasn't as strong as he claimed.

Because Videl had a secret, one she had shared only with Erasa out of fear of backlash from the thousands of fans that her father had. Her secret was that she didn't believe what was commonly accepted as truth by the general populace, and that she felt the world had been fed a lie so great she couldn't comprehend how it's gone on for so long without being questioned.

Videl Satan didn't believe her father's claim to have beaten Cell.

It just didn't seem possible, not with what she had seen when training with her father before the Cell Games. Cell had decimated the world's armies, and yet her father, an above average martial artist, is apparently able to kill him with a Satan Punch? The Satan Punch wasn't even a special move, it was just a heavy right hook. Videl just didn't buy it.

But before she could delve deeper into her reflections on her father's potential lie, she was pulled out of her thoughts by the arrival of Gohan, who had finally gotten changed and shown up. But as she turned to face him and ask what took him so long, she found herself contemplating something else now.

Since when was he so fucking hot?

Standing in front of her was the same Gohan who had been overly involved in the last few lessons of the day, to the point where Videl almost forgot what Erasa had told her about him. The same Gohan who had a goofy grin and was amazingly polite, to the point where you'd think he had come from royalty, and who had been so amazed by even the simplest things (his discovery of the vending machine at lunch would forever bring a smile to Videl's face). He was just a friendly and goofy guy in her opinion.

But standing in front of her right now didn't match that description at all, throwing everything she had thought about Gohan out the window. In front of her was someone in a purple Gi, which did nothing to hide the well-defined muscles that he clearly had in abundance. With biceps the size of grapefruits, even when relaxed, and pecs that looked like they could crush a walnut between them when tensed, this was a body that even professional bodybuilders were jealous of. In front of her was someone who looked like they had been chiselled out of marble rather than flesh. Standing in front of was her idea of what drop-dead gorgeous was.

And right now, it had the face of someone who was confused but intrigued by what was going on, which Videl couldn't help but find cute.

As Videl found herself gasping for breath, her mouth left dry by the gorgeous display in front of her, Erasa decided to drop all subtleties and burst with an exclamation of "OH MY GOD, YOU ARE HOT!"

While Videl couldn't help but internally agree, she had to nudge Erasa before she got all boy obsessed, which helped her reign herself in. Now with Gohan sufficiently embarrassed, Videl stepped up, not planning to abandon her chance at learning something new.

"What took you so long? Everyone else is starting. And where are the rest of the boys?" Videl questioned, curious to how it could take nearly five minutes to slip into a Gi.

"I just had a little bit of a confrontation to deal with, it's not a problem anymore though." Gohan responded, just as eager to get some kind of exercise done.

"So Gohan, you ready to spar?"

Glad for the distraction, Gohan nodded, waving his hand in a gesture that seemed to say, 'after you'. With that in mind, Videl took her place in the ring, getting into her basic stance.

Videl's stance was, rather surprisingly, nothing like her father's. While Satan's Fist required you to be in the stance that would let you get the most power behind your hits, Videl's was the opposite. She stood with her fists clenched and held to her sides and slightly in front, just above her waist. The purpose of this was to allow her to be in the best position to react to people's attacks, as she waited for them to make the first move. Due to her small stature, she could only get so much power behind her blows, she had to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike to make the most of her limited strength. She would wait for this opportunity to present itself, and would then throw herself fully into the attack, throwing lots of quick attacks into spots they couldn't properly defend from. It was a style that she had developed herself, one that she felt suited her.

As she got into her desired stance, Gohan walked into the ring and got into his position. Once he was opposite Videl, he also dropped into his stance, and it surprised Videl how good the stance was.

Gohan had his right hand pulled back, with his hand left open as if he was going to reach out and grab her if she left herself open. His left hand was being held just in front of his chest, held tightly in a fist, poised to strike out at anyone who got too close. His legs were wide open and in a crouching position, with the left leg being the one which stood out closest to Videl, with Gohan leaning back so that his right hand was held fairly far back, almost as if to make it seem less relevant, and thus made it more dangerous.

This was a stance that had been tested and altered several times over, and Videl was slightly intimidated to be against it. Almost to the point where she wanted to yield.

Almost.

Smiling, she decided to lay down the ground rules for the spar.

"Ok Gohan, how's this for our sparring rules. First to make their opponent tap out or ring out wins. No shots at the back of the head or sensitive parts of the body, and no overly dangerous attacks. This is just so I can see what you've got."

Happy with these rules, Gohan nodded, eager to see what Videl was capable of. While she wasn't anywhere **near** his level of skill or power, Gohan could tell she had potential, and he wanted to test her and see what level she was on.

However, before they could start their spar, an explosion rocked the field they were in. Staying in their stances but changing their positioning so that they were both focusing on this new threat, Gohan and Videl began mentally preparing themselves for this attack.

From the smoke and fire caused by the explosion, a large shape began slowly stomping forward, with the clear intent of causing destruction and pain.

Suddenly, a voice boomed from the large shape, echoing across the field.

"VIDEL SATAN! YOUR TIME HAS COME! SURRENDER, OR SUFFER!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Oblivious Chapter 7**

Videl was immediately on her guard, not liking the situation.

While this wasn't the first time she had been attacked by some rogue criminal, mainly due to the fact that she had single-handily been responsible for the arrest of several dozen mobsters, gangsters, and random criminals, they had never been bold enough to attack her while in school. None of them wanted to gain the attention of the one and only Mr Satan by attacking the school that practically praised him like a God.

And the worst part was the fact that Videl could tell even from a distance that this guy had the power to back up this attack. While a lot of low-tier gangbangers had tried their hand at taking her out before, they usually just ended up getting hospitalised. But this guy seemed to exude power, even from a distance of several dozen meters.

Not to mention the guy was **huge!** Videl had never seen someone with shoulders as wide as she was tall before. Even if they were just gym-muscles, which she somehow seriously doubted, this guy would be able to seriously hurt her if she got caught off guard.

Still in her stance, she assessed the situation again, for the third time in as many minutes. This guy had just appeared out of nowhere, and the explosion that had marked his entrance had been done as a show of force rather than as a necessity. On her right was Gohan, who was also still in his stance, the simple fact that he was still here earning some respect from Videl. Behind her was Erasa, who had lost her nerve and was cowering in fear. And even further back was the screaming and fleeing body of students that had made up the rest of her class.

This meant that realistically, it was up to her, with Gohan possibly being able to help (she wasn't sure, since she had yet to see him fight). Not the most favourable odds.

Swallowing her fear as she had done several times in the past, she turned to Gohan.

"Gohan, I need you to hang back and make sure this guy doesn't go for the students. I'm going to try and take him out before he causes too much damage. Jump in if you want, but don't get in my way." She commanded, simply into her police persona, one which was more demanding and cold to people, even to the people who allied themselves with her.

Saying nothing and keeping a straight face, Gohan nodded, but never once did he drop his stance.

"LAST CHANCE VIDEL SATAN! SURRENDER YOURSELF OR SUFFER!" The attacker boomed, still slowly making his way towards her.

"Over my dead body!" She yelled, before leaping into combat, throwing a barrage of punches at him.

This was a risky move on her part, since this wasn't a part of her normal strategy. Normally, she'd let them make the first move, and she'd then counter and turn the attack against them, giving her the opportunity to take them down. But Videl had a sneaking suspicion that this wouldn't work on this guy. Not only was he most likely expecting that, but Videl wasn't sure she could take him down quickly enough. This guy was built like a brick house.

So, in order to catch him off guard, she had mixed it up. Hopefully this would be enough to keep him on the back foot long enough for her to take him down.

But to her surprise, she couldn't hit him. Every punch she threw he simply weaved out of the way, making her seem like a novice. Despite throwing several quick and precise jabs every second, not a single one could find their mark.

As Videl lamented on how this was possible, she spotted the tell-tale sign of him pulling back his fist for a strike, and began reacting accordingly. It was lucky she spotted it when she did, because not even a second later he had struck, throwing a single jab with more force than anything she could give, with her dodging it by the skin of her teeth.

Now reeling back from the sheer speed and power from that punch, Videl began to back-peddle, trying to gain ground. However, he refused to give her any space, and chased after her. Fortunately, it would seem that his bulk was working against him, slowing him down enough for Videl to get some breathing room.

But that was only a minor victory, and now Videl was in the worst position possible, on the back-foot vying for space. She had lost control of the battle so quickly, and now she had nothing. She didn't want to wait for him to attack, a hit like that would kill her without a doubt, and she couldn't land an attack. She was in trouble.

Deciding to risk it again, she stopped back-peddling, and allowed her momentum to carry her briefly, giving her attacker the chance to catch up with her. As he came into striking distance, she spun on the ball of her left foot, and using the momentum, she delivered a brutal side kick, putting her entire weight behind it.

Due to the unorthodox method of the strike, it slipped through his defences, hitting him clean in the chest. Only for Videl to discover why this man was so bloody huge. He was wearing a suit: a fully weaponised, metal suit. And Videl had just kicked it with all her power.

Due to how powerful the kick was, Videl's heel snapped under the pressure, causing her to bounce back and skid across the ground, all while screaming in pain. No wonder he was so strong, hidden under the man's cloak was nothing but metal plates. But Videl couldn't focus on that, all she could focus on was her shattered heel. It was agony.

And now she was defenceless, with this guy now looming over her.

"It would seem that you have begun the torture yourself. I'm glad, it makes my job easier."

Videl was now terrified, she had never been in this situation before. She was hurt, incapable of defending herself, and now she was going to be tortured by some man using a suit that gave him near-superhuman qualities. It seemed hopeless.

But as the man raised his fist, with the intent of causing her more physical harm, there was a blur of purple, and suddenly the man was flying away from her, digging a trench as his body tore through the ground.

Confused as to what that was, she looked to where the man was just standing, only to see Gohan standing over her, fist outstretched, and muscles tensed. Suddenly, he snapped back into his stance, standing protectively over the injured Videl.

As Videl tried to process how the hell Gohan had managed to send someone wearing reinforced plating flying with a single punch, said individual had risen from his ditch, and was now brushing himself off.

"Interesting, it would seem I have found myself a decent challenger. I will crush your bones and then finish my job of torturing the young Satan girl."

And as the two stared each other down, Videl was now in complete awe of Gohan. Could he beat this guy that had been keeping her on the ropes without breaking a sweat? Did he even stand a chance?

Little did she know, Gohan had barely gotten started.

* * *

Gohan was not sure how to react to this situation. Never before had he experienced being tracked down and hunted like an animal.

Actually, scratch that, he had. When the androids attacked and were hunting his dad.

Well, he had never been against an opponent who he couldn't get an accurate power reading of, this guy seemed to have an average power level but had already shown feats that seemed to suggest he was much stronger than this.

Wait, he had experienced this before. With the androids again, who he couldn't sense for the life of him.

Erm, he hadn't been interrupted in the middle of a spar?

No, that happens a lot. Usually by his mum when dinner was ready.

But this situation was nothing like that, this guy was intending to hurt his friend, and was clearly dangerous.

Still in his stance, Gohan was already beginning to focus his Ki so that he could take this guy down when Videl interrupted his thought process.

"Gohan, I need you to hang back and make sure this guy doesn't go for the students. I'm going to try and take him out before he causes too much damage. Jump in if you want, but don't get in my way."

While Gohan wasn't sure about the idea of leaving Videl to attack this guy alone, he didn't want anyone else being attacked when they couldn't defend themselves. That, and Gohan did want to see how Videl tried to handle this, so he simply nodded.

As Videl began her attack, Gohan began scanning the area for any strange Kis. Maybe this guy wasn't alone, and had backup waiting around the corner to jump them while they faced him.

But despite his best efforts, he couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary. He could sense Vegeta training away in West City, he could sense Piccolo meditating at his favourite waterfall, he could even sense Krillin shopping nearby in a place filled with people (which must have been some kind of mall). But no potential threats.

When he focused back in on the fight, he was shocked to see Videl in the middle of a powerful side kick, which resulted in her ankle shattering under the sheer force of the kick. Worrying for Videl's safety, he dashed in, intending to finish this.

Striking him with a fairly powerful strike, Gohan couldn't help but smile as he watched the man get sent flying by his punch. But his smile quickly disappeared when he sensed that the guy was still conscious.

Dropping back into his stance, he watched as the attacker get up and brush off some dirt from sliding in the mud.

"Interesting, it would seem I have found myself a decent challenger. I will crush your bones and then finish my job of torturing the young Satan girl."

Not impressed with this threat, Gohan simply glared at him, daring him to make a move.

And make a move he did.

To his surprise, the man suddenly flung his arms forward, revealing that his armoured arms had heavy machineguns strapped to them. Not wasting any time, the man unleashed them into Gohan, trying to rip him to shreds.

But Gohan was ready for this, and he simply caught the speeding bullets before they could hit him or anyone else.

Not giving this man the mercy of having time to react, Gohan discarded the caught bullets and dashed forward, striking him again in the gut. But much to Gohan's surprise, he simply tanked the hit, and then grabbed his wrist in an iron-clad grip, before striking him with a powerful right hook.

But unfortunately for the man, it wasn't powerful enough, as it barely fazed Gohan. Now in a great position for a counter attack, Gohan flicked his caught risk, breaking the grip before snap kicking the man in the jaw, knocking him upwards.

Before he could get too high, Gohan sprang up, and then down-heel kicked him into the ground, creating a large crater with his body. Not wanting to risk anything, Gohan quickly darted down, and grabbed the man's plated chest, before ripping it clean off.

This fight was over.

Suddenly, the man began flashing red, an ominous ticking taking hold. Gohan recognised this tactic immediately, as it was the same one Cell had tried using against him.

He was going to blow himself up.

"Long live the Eternal Z!" The man shouted zealously, clearing content with this outcome.

But Gohan wasn't listening, as he had darted towards Videl. The two of them were the only ones in range of the blast, and she couldn't move. So, with as much speed as he can muster, he flew to Videl, grabbed her, and sprang into the air to clear the blast radius.

As soon as he took off, the man exploded, taking him, and any knowledge he had, to the next world.

Now the fight was truly over.

As Gohan descended, he looked down at Videl, who was now looking at him in awe. Not dwelling on why she was staring at him, he simply reached into his pocket and pulled out a Senzu bean, which he always carried on him. Knowing his luck, and Vegeta's spontaneous training sessions, he got into the habit of keeping Senzu beans on his person.

Turns out it was a helpful habit.

"Eat this, it'll help your ankle." He said soothingly, trying to coerce into eating the bean.

Despite giving him an incredulous look, she did as he asked, and then her eyes widened as the pain in her ankle disappeared.

Chuckling at this, he placed her gently on the ground, only to be tackled by Erasa.

"OH MY GOD GOHAN THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU WERE PRACTICALLY A GOD JUST NOW! ONE MINUTE YOU'RE STARRING HIM DOWN AND THE NEXT HE'S BEING THROWN AROUND LIKE A RAG DOLL! AND THEN YOU FLEW! HOW DID YOU FLY?!" Erasa screeched, clearly in hysterics over the events that just happened.

Videl was barely containing herself as well, in shock about what had just happened. Gohan had indeed been incredible, to the point where Videl couldn't even properly process how he had done it. Or how her ankle had healed so quickly, she had felt it shatter, but now it felt as good as new.

She had to learn how to do that.

But before she could question Gohan, Erasa had taken charge of the situation.

"We're going to the mall, to have a look in some shops and get food. You have to come with us, if only to tell us how the hell you did all of that."

Enticed by the lure of food, Gohan nodded, clearing thinking with his stomach.

As much as Videl wanted to explode and relentlessly question how Gohan had done all that incredible stuff, she decided to wait. Maybe if she brought him food he'd be more willing to share his secrets.

And she had to know his secrets, because there was no way she could allow herself to keep on training knowing those kinds of feats were possible.

And with that, the three of them headed back to the changing rooms, to get changed into their normal clothes and head to the mall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oblivious Chapter 8**

"Remind me again, why are we going to a mall? Shouldn't we be, I don't know, seeing what we could find out about that guy?" Gohan asked as Erasa dragged him down the street, Videl trailing just behind him.

After the attack on the school, Erasa had declared that they needed to get out of the school to unwind, having been in a stressful, life-threatening situation. While Gohan wasn't against the ideal of unwinding after a fight, it was something his Dad had recommended he do all the time when they trained together, now seemed like an inappropriate time to do so.

After all, their school had been attacked by an actual terrorist who had been gunning for Videl and had a suit which was powerful enough to even catch _Gohan_ off-guard. Admittedly, not to enough of a degree to actually hurt him, but the last time he had been caught off guard like that was when he was sparring with Piccolo a few month ago, and he had struck him with stretchy arms.

Gohan didn't know what to think about Piccolo's abilities sometimes.

But as Gohan began to lose himself in his thoughts, he was brought back from them by Videl's response.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Erasa's got the right idea," Videl admitted, as she sped up her walking pace in order to walk alongside Gohan. "I may not like it, but this isn't something we can really help with, not since he blew himself up. We've got CSI teams looking into the remains, and when they find something, we might be able to act. But until then, all we can do is wait."

Gohan nodded at this, as Erasa hummed happily. That made sense, especially since he couldn't really contribute. Despite scanning his ki throughout the fight, Gohan couldn't find anything noteworthy about it, and had nothing to go off. His ki was so… normal. He might as well have been another civilian. And with no way to track the suit's origin since it, well, blew up, he had nothing to contribute.

Which was annoying.

But Videl was right, the police teams would be able to find something, and when they did, he could act on it. Sure, he may have to steal that information since the police weren't likely to just hand it over to him, but he'd work that out later down the line.

"Besides, I have more pressing questions on my mind," Videl continued, causing Gohan to look at her curiously. Questions about what?

"Firstly, is the fact that my heel is completely fine. I'm a fighter, remember? I know when I've broken something, and my heel was way more than just broken. And somehow, with nothing but a… magic bean, I'm fine. How does that work?"

Gohan blinked at this, saying nothing as Erasa agreed with Videl's question. He forgot that some people didn't know about the many mystical things that had become normal in his life. That must have been a nice feeling.

"Oh that? That was just a senzu bean, which heals all injuries. My friend Korin grows them." Gohan said jovially, not noticing when Videl and Erasa looked at him in shock.

"Heals all injuries? And your friend just grows them? Why hasn't he released them to the world?" Videl shouted, catching the attention of other people walking down the street.

Gohan however, obviously unbothered by the new attention, just shrugged.

"Well, Korin doesn't really interact with people much, and it's not like senzu beans are easy to grow. The only reason I have some is because Korin feels like I deserve them." Gohan explained, deciding to omit the fact that Korin only felt that Gohan deserved them because he had been the one to defeat Cell.

Videl didn't seem to like this, as she began puffing up her cheeks in frustration before she stomped off ahead of the two of them, muttering curses under her breath.

"You know Gohan, you're a weird guy. A nice guy, to be sure, but very weird." Erasa commented, as Gohan just looked at her.

But as Gohan digested this fact, she suddenly stopped in front of Gohan, causing him to almost walk into her. As Gohan tried not to trip forward and accidentally squash her, her face began to light up, even as Videl began to sigh dramatically next to her.

"We're here!" Erasa announced, throwing her arms up in front of her to point out their destination.

Not that it wasn't obvious where they were, since the building in front of them was **huge**. Gohan had been to a mall before with his mother when he was younger, but he didn't remember it being so big. The building towered above him, casting a massive shadow over not just himself and the street he was standing on, but the building behind him as well.

There seemed to be dozens of people present, forming massive crowds that seemed to ebb and flow around with a practiced ease, even outside the structure. Gohan even felt intimidated by the amount of people present, his hands beginning to get clammy at the thought of being in those masses.

Not noticing Gohan's unease of being surrounded by so many people, Erasa strode forward with a skip to her step.

"This mall is great, filled to the brim with _so_ _many_ good shops. And unlike other malls, the food court here is actually pretty good."

This snapped Gohan out of his reprieve, as he looked at Erasa intently.

"Food court?"

* * *

Z watched the news story covering the Orange Star High attack with an amused expression, partially because of the story being told, and partially because of the general reaction of his present underlings.

The story being told was that an unaffiliated terrorist had attacked the school with the primary goal of attacking famed daughter of the World Champion, Videl Satan. After a brief confrontation, which Miss Satan had confirmed she was involved with, the terrorist seemed to resort to a suicide final option, blowing himself up in a, failed, attempt at killing her.

What amused him about that story was the fact that it made it seem like the attacker had been unable to injure Miss Satan and had to resort to blowing himself up in a last-ditch effort. Which he knew wasn't true.

That man, one of his many agents which he had scattered across the globe waiting for his command, was wearing a generation two Combat suit, one of his better creations. While it was far from perfect, something he knew from rigorous testing, it was more than enough to deal with the likes of Miss Satan.

And while he hadn't expected Miss Satan to survive, he had decided to stay more, involved, with this operation. So, he had deployed a drone, high in sky and with a clear view of the attack. While he didn't expect to yield much from this, at the very least it would confirm the operation's success.

Instead, it produced something even more valuable: an actual recording of the boy who had single handily stopped the earlier operation in action.

And by Kami, was it an impressive display.

The boy was capable of near herculean feats, able to move faster than the normal eye could track and had the raw hitting power of a runaway train. Afterall, the boy had sent one of his Combat Suits flying with nothing more than a single punch, which was impressive considering that it weighed around half a tonne.

And not only that, he seemed to be an experienced and skilled fighter. Miss Satan had proven that as well, making use of great martial skill to keep herself alive longer than Z would have anticipated, but she lacked the superhuman abilities this boy seemed to possess.

Which led to another interesting discovery: the boy seemed to have magic beans. As much as Z _loathed_ to say that, it would seem to be the only real description. Because Miss Satan had most certainly broken something while fighting his Combat Suit, based on the scream alone. However, after ingesting a single bean, she seemed to suddenly be fine.

Which wasn't something you could easily explain with science.

Bringing his attention back to the room, he began to enjoy the tense atmosphere that was forming around him. His employees were, rightfully, terrified of him. And now, they were watching a news report about one of his suits failing to accomplish their mission. They were likely expecting him to explode in anger.

Which wasn't unfounded, if Z was being honest, but he found it amusing nonetheless.

One of his braver employees, his assistance Betty, walked up to him with a notepad, a thin layer of sweat visible on her forehead.

"My Lord Z? Are you alright?" She asked hesitantly, which Z smiled at. Being silhouetted by shadow, she couldn't see his smile, so he decided to verbally respond.

"Of course, my dear, why wouldn't I be?"

At first, she seemed taken aback by this, the calm tone surprisingly her. But to her credit, she recovered quickly.

"Because of your Combat Suit failing their mission?"

"Ah, _that._ I must admit, the loss of one of Suits is frustrating, but the information we've gained is much more valuable." This seemed to surprise her as well, an eyebrow jutting up in response.

"Sir? What information?"

"Why information on the boy!" Z responded jovially, causing everyone in the room to jump. "We now know where the boy goes to school. Which gives us plenty of windows for future attacks. And we now have a new standard for our suits to reach. Speaking of, how goes the development of the gen three suits?"

Swallowing to calm herself, Betty glanced over her notepad.

"Production is going as expected, and the response has been better than anticipated. These suits are ten times stronger, faster, durable, and versatile than previous tests. We've now begun the manufacturing process."

Nodding at this, Z leant back into his chair.

"Very good Betty. Have one of these suits ready for combat as soon as possible. We'll see how these new improvements work against our new adversary. And regardless of the outcome, we will benefit from the knowledge gained. And as such, my suits shall continue to improve. With this new incentive, it won't be long until the suits are unmatched, and _no one_ will be able to match me."

"Other than that, I would like you to have someone tail that boy as much as possible. If we can find the source of his strength, we can apply it to our technology."

Nodding her understanding, Betty turned and quickly began to power walk away, putting as much distance between herself and Z as possible.

Content with how things were playing out, Z closed his eyes and smiled. For now, he would be patient. And for his patience, he would be rewarded. And no one would challenge him.

* * *

Videl stared in horror as she watched Gohan as he eat. She had seen some truly horrifying imagery in her life, mainly while in the field and dealing with the sick and twisted. But nothing made her feel quite as sick as what was going on now.

When Gohan had suggested getting some food, she hadn't thought much of it. They had just been through an intense situation and, honestly, she had worked up some hunger herself. It had dissipated after eating the senzu bean, but she didn't think too much about Gohan being hungry.

Until he ordered.

He had _easily_ ordered enough food to satisfy their entire class, with plates stacking up taller than Videl could see. And yet, despite that, he was working through it like it was a light snack. He was practically inhaling food, clearing plate after plate with ease.

And it was a bizarre image.

Something which she didn't think alone, however.

"How are you eating so much? Where are you putting it all?" Erasa half shouted at Gohan, who simply shrugged with a mouth full of food. Which made Videl's stomach turn.

"First time seeing him eat?" A somewhat nasally voice asked, catching the attention of the three teens.

The one who had spoken was, to Videl's surprise, an incredibly buff midget. While Videl had seen plenty of people with ripped muscles, she had never seen that type of body on someone like this. Not only was he shorter than her, something which Videl wasn't used to seeing from an adult, but he seemed to lack a nose, and had some strange dots on his forehead, partially covered by his dark hair.

But Videl couldn't help but notice that he was built incredibly similar to Gohan, incredibly ripped and none of it for show. If he knew Gohan, which the way he spoke suggested, then there was a good chance it wasn't for show. Videl made a mental note of that before shifting her sights to take in other details about the man.

He was dressed rather casually, wearing nothing more than a bright red t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts, and was carrying several dozen bags in his hands, surprisingly without much strain. Seemed like he was here to do some shopping.

And he wasn't alone, as standing next to him was someone who Videl could only describe as 'drop-dead gorgeous'. Standing next to the midget, was a woman who stood easily twice as tall as him, and with a stunning set of golden blonde hair, she was stunning, even to Videl. And in her arms was a child.

A child, who was lacking their nose?

Wait, was she the child of that man?

 **Wait** , was this woman that man's partner?!

"Mmfmfm!" Gohan shouted, his words muffled by a mouth full of food, which caused the short man to chuckle.

"Swallow first, speak second Gohan. I swear, you're so much like your dad."

Pausing to swallow his food, Gohan smiled a toothy grin, before standing up and walking over to the man, scooping him up in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you Krillin."

"Uh-huh, good to see you too." Krillin said in a strained voice, as he struggled to breathe from within Gohan's tight vice. "Could you ease up bro? I can't breathe!"

Letting him go, Gohan just smiled before turning to the woman.

"Hey 18, how are you?"

The woman, who was apparently named 18, smiled at him, before readjusting the child in her arms.

"Fine. Just enjoying some shopping."

Gohan nodded at this, before he crouched over slightly so that he was at eye level with the child.

"And how are _you_ doing Marron?"

The child in question smiled a goofy grin, eyes lighting up as she began to animatedly tell Gohan about how she was.

The entire time, Videl just watched silently, not wanting to interrupt but also wanting to find out more. These people were clearly friends of Gohan, but they seemed to possess something that Gohan had which she was struggling to put her finger on.

At first, she wondered if they were fighters like him which might have been true of the man. He clearly had the build for it, what with his muscles and build. And if he was friends with Gohan, there was a good chance he also knew one of the older martial arts.

But while there was reason to believe that, Videl couldn't help but dismiss it. Because this was only true for this man and Gohan, which didn't apply to the woman. She clearly didn't have the same build, or even the demeanour of someone who might have practiced martial arts, but she seemed to possess that same quality as the two others, which Videl couldn't name.

If she wasn't a fighter, then it couldn't have been that. Then what?

She was brought from her musings when Erasa began speaking to her.

"I don't know what I was expecting when I was thinking about who Gohan would hang out with, but I must admit, I never would have pictured this."

Videl just nodded dumbly, still focused on the group in front of her. Curiouser and curiouser.

Suddenly, Gohan turned around, waving his hand in an arc which gestured to herself and Erasa.

"These are my two new friends; Videl and Erasa. Guys, this is my friend Krillin, his wife 18, and this is Marron." He introduced, ending with a quick pinch of the child's cheeks which caused her to giggle.

The short man looked over at the two girls, and with a giggle and an eyebrow wiggle, he nudged Gohan in the ribs.

"Friends, right? Nothing more?" He asked suggestively, which caused 18 to smirk and Gohan to blush furiously.

Curiouser and curiouser.

* * *

Hey guys, TWoS here, and I don't normally do this for this story, but then again, it's kind of needed.

That's right, I'm, somewhat, reviving this story. I'm sorry for abandoning it for so long, but I hit a bit of a writer's block with what to do, and ended up just moving on to different projects, with this one falling to the wayside as a result.

But I had no intention of ever abandoning it, and I mostly just never had the time or energy to work on it again. I decided to give it a try and I managed to produce this chapter. I'm not sure what I think of this chapter, as it's better than the previous attempts at writing this chapter, but at the same time, this isn't my best piece of work. So, if any of you could give me feedback, that would be greatly appreciated.

Nonetheless, this story is back, and I will be making more of an effort to work on it. Chances are, I won't be uploading this story that regularly, but I will be uploading it more in the future. I hope for now though; this chapter will suffice.

For those who were here when this story first was written, thank you for sticking with it for all this time, and for all the new readers, thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you when I next decide to upload. Here's hoping it won't be another year and a half.

Much love – TWoS.


End file.
